


Like Tears in Rain

by a_lanart



Series: The O'Niall Chronicles [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	Like Tears in Rain

Title: Like Tears in Rain  
Author: A Lanart  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: No spoilers and while the story isn't exactly a long plot-ridden piece of angst, it's not light and fluffy either.  
Disclaimer: Panzer/Davis Productions own this concept of immortality.  
Siannon O'Niall however is mine.  
No copyright infringement intended, no profit made  
Title from the song of the same name by Covenant

~*~

Like Tears in Rain

*

The world was awash with water, the sky as leaden as her mood. Siannon was soaked through, her clothes and hair plastered wetly against her body but she didn't care; it suited the way she felt and it wasn't as if a bit of rain could kill her anyway. Too many times had she stood lonely and alone, raging at the heavens, flinging her anger and her pain at the unforgiving sky and unresponsive Gods alike. She was immortal; she didn't expect to have someone to share her grief or to help her bear her pain so she took what comfort she could from the world around her. If that meant standing in the pouring rain while she cried, then that's what she did. As the sky wept with her, the rain washed away her tears as gently as a mother would. It was a cold and curious comfort, but she had grown used to it over the years and welcomed the caress of the water as it slid down her cheeks, until her tongue could no longer taste the salt of her tears on her lips for the sweetness of the rain. She drew a shuddering breath, letting the last remnants of her storm of grief go with a sigh as she closed her eyes. The rain was easing off; it would be time to go back soon, and continue living. Maybe the Gods didn't need to understand the cruelty and capriciousness of life, Mother Nature certainly did. As if to prove a point the sun began to peek through the clouds as she opened her eyes. Siannon chuckled, startling a lark into flight from the ground at her feet.

"Point taken," she said into the air, watching the lark as it flew up into the sunlight. "So how about that rainbow to guide me?" The sun strengthened, causing the last raindrops in the air to sparkle like crystal, breaking the light into miniature rainbows all around her. She scraped her sodden hair back and raised her face to the sun with a smile. Life was cruel, but it did go on, and to not taste all the flavours it could give was to be only half alive. There would be more tears and rage and grief in her life, but then there would also be more love and light and laughter. It balanced out.

"Thank you, mother." She whispered and made her way through the sparkling mist back to her life.


End file.
